Bruce Wayne, defence lawyer
by Aguna
Summary: "I brought us lunch." Bruce had been pleasantly surprised as his son greeted him with these words. "Your lucky to have such a caring lover", complimented Slade as Dick walked past them into the staircase. "He is my son, not my lover", Bruce looked aghast at the man next to him. Drabbels: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson,Dick Grayson/Lincoln March,Dick Grayson/Thomas Wayne Jr.


Summary:

"I brought us lunch."  
Bruce had been pleasantly surprised as his son greeted him with these words in the lobby of the league of justice headquarters.

"Your lucky to have such a caring lover", complimented Slade as Dick walked past them into the staircase.

"He is my son, not my lover", Bruce looked aghast at the man next to him.

They were both old enough to be the boy's father.  
Yet the other didn't seem to be bothered by his outburst.  
Instead of showing embarrassment, he seemed delighted.

Disclaimer: don't own

Dick's harem of dangerous, sexy older men in suits.  
First chapter:  
Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson,  
Dick Grayson/Lincoln March,  
Dick Grayson/Thomas Wayne

* * *

"I brought us lunch."

Bruce had been pleasantly surprised as his son greeted him with these words in the lobby of the league of justice headquarters.  
A law firm which had it's public rooms on the ground floor and the private rooms on the second floor.  
He had been called downstairs to the lobby to confirm Dick's identity.  
Luckily his co-worker, the bankruptcy lawyer Slade Wilson, had taken the interruption of their meeting with humour and had followed him downstairs.

A few people in the lobby had looked at Wilson with curiosity.  
The eye patch and the thoroughly trained, muscular body set him apart from the others.  
A pirate, as some liked to joke behind his back.

Both lawyers had ignored them.  
Their focus had been on Dick, who was dressed in his usually tight fitting clothing.  
A huge contrast in in the crowd of suits and rather conservative cut blouses.

Dick had given them a beaming smile as he walked towards them with three large plastic boxes in his arms.  
One with cooked noodles, one with tomato sauce and the third had some sort of salad in it.  
Bruce had opened the door which lead to the second floor with his keycard and Slade had hold the door open for Dick.

"Your lucky to have such a caring lover", complimented Slade as Dick walked past them into the staircase.

"He is my son, not my lover", Bruce looked aghast at the man next to him.  
They were both old enough to be the boy's father.  
Yet the other didn't seem to be bothered by his outburst.  
Instead of showing embarrassment, he seemed delighted.

Bruce closed the door behind them and watched as his son carefully carried the food upstairs.  
The acrobat was already ahead of them and hopefully hadn't heard Wilson's comment.

"So is he single?", asked the bankruptcy lawyer unabashed, his single eye was focused on Dick's ass.  
Bruce opened his mouth to retort something, but was interrupted as the door which separated the staircase from the second floor was suddenly opened.

Dick, who had already been on the landing, instinctively took a steep back.  
He lost his balance, as if he had forgotten the stairs behind him, and fell down.  
Before Bruce could react, Slade was already ahead of him and cougt his son.  
His upper body was pressed against the older man, who made no move to release him.  
The three boxes with food had survived the fall and were still in his arms.

"Thanks", the young man was bright red, but gave his hero a honest smile.

* * *

"Dick", all three looked up as Lincoln March stepped into the staircase.  
The head of the Court of Owls, a judge association, looked surprised at his son.

"Are you here for an internship?", asked the man as he slowly closed the door behind him.

The smile on Dick's face turned into a forced grimace as Bruce felt himself tense up.  
Whatever caused his naturally easygoing boy to act in such an unnatural way couldn't be good.

With his usual commanding presence the judge stepped closer and took the boxes from Dick's unresisting body.  
"Really you should be more careful", scolded the man while his eyes roamed over the younger man's body.

"I'm sorry", apologized the other demurely, which Lincoln dismissed with a click of his tounge.

"The only thing you should be sorry about is that you are here in the League of Justice instead of the Court of Owls where your grandfather was and you should be", reprimanded March.

"My son is where he should be", retorted Bruce.  
Just because Dick's grandfather had worked with them didn't mean that they had a claim of ownership of his son.  
Furthermore he really had enough of the way the two men were looking at his child.  
With one hand he grasped Dick and gently forced him out of his embrace with Wilson and took with the other the food.

"Have a nice day", the fake pleasantry was directed at March who gave him a cold smile in return.  
Slade wordlessly opened the door for them as they left the judge back in the staircase.

* * *

"So you decided to cook?", Bruce really wasn't good at lightening the mood, but his son still seemed to appreciate the effort.

"Actually it was Alfred who had suggested it", answered Dick cheerfully as they entered his office.  
Four rooms, a small kitchen, a bathroom, an office for his private use with a couch and a small room for meetings.  
An office designed for employees who once in a while slept there, but usually worked more than their eight hours a day.

"Alfred?", inquired Slade politely.  
The man had followed them to get his documents and notes from the meeting.  
Yet he didn't seem to be in a hurry to do any of it.

Dick flashed him a shy smile, he was obviously still a little embarrassed by his fall.

"My guardian", explained Bruce to stop their conversation.  
"You know where the kitchen is Dick, why don't you set the table for us?"  
It wasn't a question, but an order.

"It was nice to meet you", said his son directed to Slade who offered his hand.  
A little confused Dick took the offered hand to shake it, yet the older man gently forced the back of his hand upwards.  
He bowed his upper body and head as he kissed it.

"The pleasure was mine", the words where spoken in a sensual purr.  
Face flushed, from either horror or pure awkwardness, Dick stood speechless there.

"Dick, prepare the food before it goes cold", Bruce tone had gotten frosty and his son flinched.

He left the two men, yet Slade seemed perfectly at ease as he collected everything.

* * *

Finally a peaceful lunch.

The thought of it kept him warm until someone knocked at the door.  
Bruce opened it and immediately regretted it.  
There stood his older brother with a smug smirk, he had planned something.

They had never gotten along in the past.  
While the League of Justice had high standards concerning their ethics the Justice Lords, another law firm, would represent anyone with money.  
Their own morals where far too different.

Yet about ten years ago as Bruce had adopted Dick and his older brother had been curious.  
A curiousity which had turned into an unhealthy fixation once Dick had hit puberty.

"Rumour has it your having lunch with your son and not your lover", greeted Thomas lightly.

So his little outburst was the number one gossip topic, great.

"I'm sure Alfred has made enough for three", added the other slyly.

"Uncle Thomas", this was the only warning Bruce got as Dick rushed past him to hug his uncle.

For a moment the smirk turned into a real smile as the older man returned the hug.  
His hands were just slightly above Dick's ass and he seemed to press the younger man even closer to himself.

"I missed you, little one", murmured Thomas affectionately into his ear.  
Seemingly accidentally one hand moved lower and groped his ass.

A small gasp escaped Dick's lips and Bruce had enough.  
As affectionate as his son was, it was not an excuse to harass him like this.

"Alfred knows that I haven't since the breakfast yesterday. The food is for Dick and me."  
His son looked at him with worry clear in his blue eyes.

He detached himself from Thomas.  
"Dad", scolded Dick, "you need to eat that you are working on a case with a deadline doesn't change that."

"You are right", Bruce acknowledged while Thomas stood there, as if forgotten by the acrobat.  
It wasn't nice to manipulate his son like this, but it worked every single time.

* * *

"As a project for school, every student has to do an internship for two weeks, and Clark already agreed that I can work in the League of Justice."

Bruce was going to kill the farm boy...


End file.
